


The Night Handsome Ride

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll takes a handsome ride back to his house but will a uninvited visitor slow down his journey home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Handsome Ride

On a dark London night Jekyll is taking a Hansom Cab back to his house. Dark clouds hang above the Hansom as they trek through the shadowy streets of London. As Jekyll solemnly looks out the window nearest him, he spots another Hansom Cab coming behind them and begins to get anxious. 

He picks up his umbrella and taps the ceiling. 

“Yes sir?” Jekyll hears the Hansom Cabbie ask above the clomping hooves of the horses.

“Can you pick up the pace, I believe we are being followed.”

“I don’t see anybody following us sir” the cabbie replied.

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely sir.”

All of a sudden he sees the handsome cabbie approach again. 

He taps the ceiling 

“Just a little faster.”

The hansom cab picks up speed.

Again, Jekyll sees from the corner of his eye the other hansom cab.

And again Jekyll says to the cabbie driver to pick up the pace.

“I’m sorry sir but if I push ‘er any faster I’m afraid she’ll slip.

Jekyll sat back in his seat with a huff as he watched London rush past him. 

After revealing himself to Lanyon Jekyll ordered a hansom to take him back to his home.

He was so tired that he would just take a little nap and had just closed his eyes for a second when-

Bump.

Jekyll awoke with a start. What had they run over? He listened intently for any noise. The hansom was still moving forward so it must have been just a rock. He listened again and could pick out the sound of footsteps on the hansom ceiling. He got up out of his seat and was about to find out what was wrong when he was suddenly pushed back into his seat. They had abruptly stopped.

He looked out of the windows and recognized that this was not his street. He got up out of his seat again and poked his head out of the hansom window. He twisted his head to look up. Just as he was about to yell at the cabbie that this wasn’t his street he saw…Hyde.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh hello father. Happy to see me?”

“What happened to the cabbie driver?”

“Let’s just say that he had a little tragic accident a while back.”

Jekyll realizes that the bump in the road was really the cabbie driver. The handsome had run over the cabbie driver. 

“I have to go back and see if he’s alright. He will probably need medical attention very soon.”

“Uh uh uh.” Said Hyde pulling him back before you could even step outside of the handsome. “Remember I’m here. You’re weak and pathetic and I could take over you very quickly and finish the job before you even have a chance to save him.”

“I can push you back and resist your urges to save a human life.”

“Oh really? With how tired you are I doubt that.”

“I can and I will.”

“Just rest and I’ll take over.”

“I won’t let you.”

“You need to sleep. I promise I won’t do anything.”

“I know your lying. You’re going to do something…….”

Before Jekyll could say anything else he blacked out and when he woke up he had Sir Danvers Carrew's blood on his hands.


End file.
